One Star in a Million
by writersanonymous17
Summary: The lives of the Host Clubs' members are thrown into chaos when a spoiled, American pop princess takes over Music Room #3. In a desperate attempt to steal back their precious club room, friendships are forged, love is found, and the gang figures out what it means to grow up. Rating may change later.
1. Intro

**A/N: Welcome to my first fan fiction...ever. Please be kind. I have great things planned for this story. It's going to be a long one that will span out over several years in the story line. This chapter is a short introduction. Future chapters will be longer. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever, own Ouran High School Host Club. That honor belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

Ouran Academy: where the rich and well-bred of Japan send their sons and daughters to school. It is better known as the playground for the upper echelon of society. And somewhere in those halls, lies Music Room #3. For the past three years, Music Room #3 has served as the club room for the Host Club.

The Host Club, founded by third year Tamaki Suoh, was established based on beauty (namely his) and the notion that beauty should be shared with the world. For the past three years, the young women of Ouran Academy have spent their after school hours sitting with the princes of the Host Club, playing at romance and other silly trifles.

Since its establishment, the Host Club has had a strong presence in the school and has never failed to open (with one exception from the previous year). The fourth year promised to be just as exciting and eventful as the former three, and the members of the club had gathered just outside Music Room #3 in eager anticipation to start the new year.

However, nothing ever goes as planned for the Host Club and this year would be no exception. Every member of the club: Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, the Twins, and even Haruhi, gathered around the doors of the club to read a little sign.

Music Room 3 will be closed until further notice. Do NOT enter. NO EXCEPTIONS!

-Board of Directors.

Despair was visible on each Host's face. They viewed this sign as a tragedy, but little did they know that this sign would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I failed to mention that the following events take place towards the end of the manga. I'm fibbing facts a little. Basically, the Haruhi/Tamaki pairing happened at the end of the year instead of the beginning of the second one. Honey and Mori just started university. No one studied abroad. Please go with the flow and enjoy my inner mind theater.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever, own Ouran High School Host Club. That honor belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

><p>One Star in a Million<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"Lola d'Acosta." Kyoya Ootori adjusted his glasses and snapped his black notebook shut. He was striding down the hall towards the rest of the dejected hosts, followed by their babbling idiot of a king-Tamaki Suoh. They had left to discover the meaning of sign from Tamaki's father. Now, as they were striding back down the hall, the host club members could tell bad news was headed their way. It was evident from Tamaki's face. The seething blond was positively livid.<p>

"Who's Lola d'Acosta?" Haruhi asked, trying to soothe her boyfriend. It still felt weird to her to think of Tamaki-senpai as her boyfriend when it felt like she was still babysitting him all the time.

"Yeah, Kyo-chan" Honey interjected "Who's Lala Costa...?"

"Lola d'Acosta, Honey-senpai." Kyoya corrected the university 1st year. "Lola is a-" He nearly eeked out an explanation when Tamaki took over.

"She's an evil princess who tied my father up and forced him to let her use our club room for nefarious purposes. Right now she's in there, probably plotting to take over Japan, and we are not allowed to disturb her or she'll kill father!" Tamaki screeched.

Kyoya recovered from Tamaki's rant and readily corrected his best friend's misinterpretation of the situation. "Lola d'Acosta is a rising American pop star, usually refered to as a pop princess. She has come to Japan to finish her high school education in peace, as well as work on her latest album and prepare for a World tour that will commence at the end of the year and will start in Japan. She needs to use our club room for her project. As a singer, the music room contains accoustics suited to her needs. The Chairman has offered a number of excellent rooms for us to use instead. The Chairman has also requested that we not disturb Ms. d'Acosta, because if she feels uncomfortable here, she may leave, which would kill the schools' reputation."

The host club compared Kyoya's explanation to Tamaki's and smiled over their King's antics. Naturally, he'd gotten it all wrong.

"Hey boss-"

"-what fairytale are you living in?"

"Evil princess."

"Kill your father?"

"With what?"

"A poison apple?" The Hiitachin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, burst into fits of laughter as they mercilessly teased the irate blond.

Chaos ensued as Tamaki chased the twins around the hall. There was shouting and screaming and general commotion. Haruhi alternated between trying to soothe Tamaki as he passed her and yelling at all three of them, only adding to the noise. Kyoya rubbed his temples. Honey tried to offer a piece of cake from his sack as a peace offering. Mori was the only one who noticed the figure watching them all. He cleared his throat and the entire scene came to a halt. They all turned to look at the girl standing outside the ornate, double doors.

The girl had to be their age and she was, more specifically, Tamaki and Kyoya's age. She had wild, curly red hair and glasses that kept sliding down her slender nose. She held a black notepad-similar to Kyoya's-folded close to her chest.

She stared at them, silently. They stared at her, frozen. She stared at them. They stared at her. She stared. They stared. She stared. They stared.

Finally, Kyoya cleared his throat and stepped forward, extending his hand. "Ms. d'Acosta, I presume. I apologize for the disturbance, ma'am. My name is Kyoya Ootori and we are the Host Club. We usually use this room for our club activities, but as that is no longer possible, we seem to be struggling with how to proceed. Again, we are sorry if we've caused any trouble."

The red head smiled and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. She took Kyoya's hand in her own and gave it a single shake before dropping it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Ootori. My name is Abigail Prescott. I am Ms. d'Acosta's personal assistant. On behalf of my employer, I would like to apologize for the inconvenience. The noise is an issue, as Ms. d'Acosta is trying to work. I have been asked to address the situation and ask you to finish elsewhere. If you could be so very kind."

She finished her little speech and extended her hand one last time. Kyoya shook it, and with that, she disappeared back through the doors into their music room.

Tamaki stood solemnly, shaking his head in wonder. "The nerve..."

"Oh, I don't know," Kyoya smirked. "Ms. Prescott seems like an admirable adversary."

"She seems like a female Kyoya." Haruhi noted.

"A female Kyoya? That sounds scary." Honey grinned at his clever insult until he saw the look of annoyance on the male Kyoya's face. He rushed behind Mori for protection, giggling as he went.

The twins joined in the fun. "That's who she reminds me of!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"You know what this means?" His brother asked.

"I'm afraid so, Kaoru."

"It's the apocalypse!" They shouted in feigned horror. The red headed twins set off running down the hallway, hollering and waving their arms around like idiots.

"Well, that went directly against what Ms. Prescott asked." Kyoya remarked, adjusting his glasses. The twin's antics rarely phased him. "I believe we should relocate before she makes a second appearance."

With that being said, the remaining five host club members set off at a brisk pace down the hall. Unknown to them, the doors to music room #3 had opened again. The crack between the doors, but it was large enough for a curly haired red head to watch them saunter off. They were a cute group of guys (and one girl, for some reason), especially the one with the glasses. What had he called himself? Ootori? Or was it Kyoya? She couldn't remember which one was his first name. Still, she lingered at the door until a shrill voice screaming her name snapped her back to reality.

"ABIGAIL!"

The red head sighed and shut the door. She allowed herself one calming, deep breath before plastering a fake smile on her face and spinning around to face the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to my first two reviews! I fixed the character tagging for you. I'm still figuring this program out. Let me know how you like the story so far.<strong>

**XOXO,**

**writersanonymous17**


	3. Chapter 2

It was a new day, but the situation had not changed. Music room #3 was still occupied, leaving the Host Club feeling lost and homeless. They were currently surveying their new club room and no one was impressed. Still, after having scouted all the other rooms the Chairman had approved for them, they had decided that this particular room was the lesser of all evils. It was clean and serviceable, enough. It was large, but still half the size of their former headquarters. Some of their other options had been larger, but they chose this one based on its proximity to Music Room #3. It was just down the hall from their beloved club room, allowing a smoother transition for their customers. Despite the convenience, the hosts still weren't happy with the situation.

"We have to make the best of a bad situation." Tamaki declared. "After all, we still have princesses relying on us. If we really buckle down, we can make this our new home and be just as happy here."

It was obvious to everyone that Tamaki's cheerfulness was less than sincere. They all plastered their own fake smiles on their faces anyway, rolled up their sleeves (figuratively speaking) and set to work in an effort to create their new home.

It took an entire week before club activities were able to resume to normal. Each host had put forth as much effort as possible to recreate the environment that they and their customers were used to. Now, with nearly all the members assembled in their new club room, they were putting on the final touches of the day's theme and preparing for their customer's arrival. They were scheduled to open in 30 minutes.

Haruhi slipped in the room and all the boys turned to stare at her disheveled appearance. She was carrying a tray with two tea kettles, full of steaming hot water. She did not look happy.

"You know, it's a pretty big inconvenience having to trek all the way through a crowd of psychotic girls jammed packed into the world's longest hallway to get only two kettles of hot water for tea and come all the way back. I miss our old club room. Their was a door that connected it to the Culinary Arts classroom. We should consider investing in a few hot plates."

"Uh oh." Kaoru mused.

"Haruhi's in a mood." Hikaru smirked.

"I AM NOT IN A MOOD YOU IDIOTS!" She shouted at the top of lungs. Each host stared at her in stunned silence. "Okay. Maybe I'm in a bit of a mood." She admitted sheepishly.

"It's okay, Haruhi. I'll have one of those devil twins go fetch the water next time."

"Thank you, Tamaki. I don't think I can endure that again." Haruhi smiled up at her boyfriend as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She loved those rare moments when he was sensible and mature like this.

"Yeah…no we won't." Hikaru said.

"We'll just delegate whatever you ask us to do to Haruhi." Kaoru explained.

"Yeah, milord. That's how it works. We've been hosts longer, so we can do that." Hikaru added.

Tamaki went red and began chasing the twins around the room, shouting obscenities and threats. They shouted back in their usual insulting banter.

_Well, it was nice while it lasted,_ Haruhi thought.

Just then, the doors to the club room opened and a girl slipped in.

"I'm sorry, but the club will not be open for another 20 minutes." Kyoya said, without glancing up from his notebook.

"That's nice, but I'm not here to visit your club." Kyoya looked up at the girl's voice and immediately recognized the curly haired red head sauntering up to him. "Ms. Prescott, what a lovely surprise. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Kyoya recovered from his momentary shock with grace and assumed his best manners. He stood up and gave her a slight bow. The other members of the host club began to converge on the bespectacled individuals.

"I'm afraid that this is not a social call, Mr. —" She hesitated.

"Ootori."

"Mr. Ootori. Ms. d'Acosta is troubled by the large volume of people outside of our room and she is insisting that something is done about it. The level of noise is unbearable for her and it is making it impossible to concentrate on her work. I spoke with one of the ladies in the hall and they said that they were waiting for your club to open. If something is not done about this, I will have no choice but to involve Chairman Suoh." Abigail said.

The red head's voice was cutting and short. Her eyes were narrowed. There was a single bead of sweat on her forehead and a large, blue vein was throbbing near her temple. She was obviously distressed by the situation.

Calmly, Kyoya replied, "Once again, Ms. Prescott, I apologize for the inconvenience. It is not our intention to constantly disrupt Ms. d'Acosta. Please send our apologies to your employer."

"Thank you, Mr. Ootori." She gave Kyoya a curt head nod and turned on her heel. She had crossed the span of the room and slipped back out of the doors before anyone could blink.

"Geez. What's her problem?" Hikaru asked to no one in particular.

"How dare she come here and talk to us like that!" Tamaki cried.

"Did you hear how she said 'our room'? Like she owns the damn room. We were there first!" Kaoru added.

"This is getting ridiculous." Haruhi complained.

"Is anybody going to eat this cake?" Honey had been staring at the delicious looking 3-tiered chocolate cake with wide eyes when he realized the room had gone silent after his question. He turned to see them all staring at him in disbelief. "Um…I mean…she's a mean, mean lady. Uh-huh. A mean, mean, mean lady."

"Nh." Mori motioned to Honey to stop talking. He handed Honey a fork who prepared to dig into the cake.

"We should go over there and give this Ms. d'Acosta a piece of our mind!" Tamaki declared, fist raised in the air.

"Yeah!" A collection of voice cheered. They began heading towards the door. A cold voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Not so fast." Kyoya cautioned them. "I do believe that Ms. d'Acosta's demands are ridiculous and that she is out of line. However, we must handle this properly. We do not want to tarnish the school's reputation. We will go over there, but I will do the talking. Tamaki, you will not be allowed to go if you cannot promise to keep your mouth shut."

"But—" Tamaki tried to protest, but Kyoya cut him off.

"No 'ifs, ands, or buts' about it, Tamaki. Keep quiet or stay here. Those are your choices."

He was not happy about it, but Tamaki agreed. He nodded sullenly and allowed his head to droop in disappointment.

With a plan in motion, the host club headed over to their former room. Upon entering the hallway, Kyoya gave their apologies to the adoring fan girls clustering around the door. They all cried out in frustration and sadness, but they dispersed. With that, the hosts enjoyed an uninhibited walk down the hall to Music Room #3.

Kyoya paused to knock. A large man in a fitted black t-shirt and black jeans opened the door. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could deny them access, Kyoya pushed pass him and everyone followed him into the room.

Music Room #3 was unrecognizable. The curtains were closed. The plush couches and marble topped tables were no where in sight. They had been replaced by amplifiers and cables and lights. Various backgrounds and screens hung on the wall. Loud club music was pounding through out the room, bouncing off the walls and marble pillars, vibrating through the floor. The biggest difference was a large platform on one side of the room, that was most likely used as a stage. The most interesting difference was a large curtain blocking a large section of the room from view. The music was coming from that location, as well as flashing lights. Most of the people in the room were converged in or around that area. The curly haired red head was watching the events unfolding on the other side of that curtain.

The hosts began to make their way towards the assistant. The large man tried to stop them. He was shouting incoherent ramblings and causing a scene. Abigail glanced over at the commotion and blanched when she saw all seven members of the host club. She raced over to them, begging them to leave before Lola saw them. They couldn't hear her voice over the loud music until it was too late. The song ended in time for them to hear Abigail shout "—JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" She gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth, in a desperate attempt to take back her words.

"Abigail?" A voice called out from the other side of the curtain. The voice was followed by a beautiful blond girl with bluish-grey eyes. According to a picture on a nearby poster, the girl was none other than Lola d'Acosta.

And Lola looked pissed.


	4. Chapter 3

_Last Time on One Star in a Million:_

"_Abigail?" A voice called out from the other side of the curtain. The voice was followed by a beautiful blond girl with bluish-grey eyes. According to a picture on a nearby poster, the girl was none other than Lola d'Acosta. _

_And Lola looked pissed. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

The breathtakingly beautiful blond had her arms crossed against her chest and one foot impatiently tapping against the marble floors. She looked pointedly at her red headed assistant with obvious irritation.

"A-bi-ga-il!" She enunciated each syllable with exasperation. "Helloooo. What's going on? I'm trying to concentrate here!" The diva's voice cut through the silence like a knife. Then she saw the host club members and her demeanor took a 180 degree turn. She flashed them a seductive smile and began to saunter over to where the group stood. Her curvy hips sashayed with each step, leaving every male in the room transfixed on the subtle movement. It was a walk designed to turn men's heads and it was currently working. She had each male host's eyes on her. And she was surely a sight to behold. They had never seen anything like her.

Lola d'Acosta was a little thing, standing at 5'2"-5'3" tops. She seemed to be their age, as well. She was relatively thin—though she could hardly be considered a size 0 (she was actually proud of her size 4)— with curves in all the right places. Her height made the subtle curves of her hips and her chest appear more prominent. A pair of faded blue jeans hugged those delectable hips and gripped the sides of her toned legs until they sprawled out at the hems at her ankles. Her feet were bare. She appeared to have just finished donning an ultra light pink robe with white lace. As she drew closer, the hosts could make out her features more distinctly. She had unnaturally blond curls that cascaded down her back, stopping right above the small of her back. Beneath her hair, the skin on her face, neck, chest, and hands could only be described as sun-kissed. The blue-ish/gray eyes that were busy surveying the intruders had flecks of dark blue with a rim of dark gray around the iris. Her teeth were pearly white and her luscious lips were the color of a pink rose.

Lola came to a stop in front of them. "My, my, what handsome, young men. Tell me, Abigail, darling. What are these handsome, young men doing here? I thought I had made myself perfectly clear when I said no visitors."

"Sorry, Lola. They were just leaving." Abigail turned to stare pointedly at Kyoya and the others. "Isn't that right?"

"Actually, we have something we would like to discuss with Ms. d'Acosta." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

"Please, call me Lola." The diminutive blond smiled coyly at him.

"Well, Lola, it is imperative that—" He began, but she cut him off.

"Now, now. Don't be rude. I introduced myself, now it's your turn. That's only fair." She chastised.

Kyoya could tell that this girl was going to get on his nerves and fast. "My apologies. My name is Kyoya Ootori. I am a third year student here at Ouran."

"See. Was that so hard?" She asked. Then she turned towards the rest of the hosts with an eyebrow raised. She was staring down Tamaki, hard. "And you are?"

"This is Tama—" Kyoya began before he was cut off again.

"No. I asked him. Are you simply lacking in manners or do you speak for everyone?"

Kyoya grit his teeth. Tamaki glanced at him, not wanting to upset the Shadow King by breaking his promise not to speak. Kyoya gave a short nod, allowing Tamaki to fulfill the bratty pop star's request.

His tall, blond counterpart opened his mouth to introduce himself. "My name is Tamaki Suoh. I am also a third year student at Ouran. My father is the Chairman." He gave a slight bow. Lola held out her hand and Tamaki kissed it. Kyoya could feel Haruhi bristle behind him.

Lola turned to the rest of them and one by one they introduced themselves. The twins gave their names and Lola laughed.

"I am never going to those straight." She turned to Honey. "And you are, honey?"

"Yup." Honey said, misunderstanding the American idiom. Haruhi dipped down to whisper something in Honey's ear. His eyes went wide.

"Oh, okay. My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and I'm a first year at University. I like cake and my bunny, Usa-Chan." He corrected.

"That is utterly adorable. Now, does University mean the same thing here as it does in the states, because I have a hard time believing that you are in college."

"I am." He said. "I can't help it that I'm little."

Lola laughed and turned to Haruhi, who introduced herself. She sounded bored. Kyoya could tell that Lola was getting on her nerves, too.

At last, it came time for Lola to turn her attentions to Mori. She looked him up and down, subtly licking her lips like Mori was a piece of meat. "What's your name, cutie?"

Mori's eyes widened slightly and a faint blush spread over his cheeks. The rest of the hosts were shocked. They had never seen Mori blush before. He remained silent, staring off into the distance. The smile dropped from Lola's face and her look of exasperation came back.

"Hello. What are you, deaf? I asked you a question."

Mori turn to look her in the eye and then it was her turn to blush. No one spoke to Mori like that and he wasn't happy that she had taken that liberty. His irritation radiated off of him in waves, causing the beautiful blond to cringe. However, he conceded to her request.

"Takashi Morinozuka." No stats, no personalization. His name was all she was getting. She seemed to understand that she had angered the gentle giant and backed off. Instead, she redirected her attention to Kyoya and asked him his reason for the interruption. He went on to tell her about the club, their room, and the cause for the commotion and requested an opportunity to discuss possible solutions to the situation. The entire time Kyoya was speaking, he noticed how Lola would sneak glances at Mori who was still staring her down. Each time she looked at him, she blushed profusely. Kyoya took a mental note to keep an eye out for any developments between the two. He thought he saw an attraction between them, if only on the diva's side. Still, Mori blushing was odd.

Kyoya had nearly finished his speech when he was interrupted for a third time. However, it was not Lola who had cut him off. A man in a suit with slicked back hair emerged from the curtain calling Lola's name.

"Lola, doll. We really don't have time for dilly-dallying. We have an entire day's worth of work to do in just two hours. The photographer has a flight to catch." He said, walking up to her and encircling one arm around her thin waist. Lola gave him a sheepish smile.

Everything about this man screamed 'creep'. He had a neat, well-groomed appearance. His suit was charcoal gray with a white shirt and red tie. His shoes were black and made out of fine, Italian leather. His hair was brown and was slicked back with gel. It had began graying around the edges of his ears, indicating a man well into his 40's. This disturbed the hosts, considering where his hands were on the girl who couldn't be older than 17. His teeth were unnaturally white and his skin was unnaturally tan, but those features didn't cause chills to run down the hosts' spines. No, but his eyes did. They may have been handsome once, but now they were surrounded by wrinkles, giving them a seedy and calculating feel. Lola introduced him as her manager, David Kroner. He flashed them an unnerving grin.

"You're more than welcome to join the party, but if not, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. My little Lola has work to do." With that, he released her and walked back to the curtain. He gave one more "Hurry up, Lola" before disappearing behind the partition.

Lola turned to face the rest of the hosts and gave them a weak smile. I do really need to get back to work. You're more than welcome to watch and continue discussing your concerns with Abigail and myself." She said. Abigail looked like she'd rather die.

"That would be nice, thank you." Kyoya said.

With that settled, Lola turned around and disappeared through the curtain. Abigail and the hosts made a move to follow her. Kyoya didn't understand why Abigail's face was downcast and her cheeks were becoming more and more red, until they were nearly the color of her hair. He discovered why once they had made their way through the curtain, themselves. Then Kyoya and the rest of the hosts were blushing just as hard. Lola's silk robe lay in a pile near their feet and the girl in question was standing in the middle of the makeshift room, topless. A hair stylist was adjusting her long blond hair so that it would cover her chest, but the scene still crossed the boundaries of the hosts' sense of propriety. A balding man in a black turtleneck and black pants was snapping picture after picture and rambling encouraging phrases and positions to the half-naked pop star.

Kyoya turned to Abigail, who had ceased her blushing and seemed to be enjoying Kyoya's discomfort. "I believe that we will reschedule this discussion."

"Yeah." Her one word response was enough and the hosts took it as their opportunity to hightail it out of there. They didn't slow down until they were back in their new club room, safe from any naked ladies.

The moment had passed and the heat was gone from most of their faces, except for a certain silent kendo practitioner, who couldn't stop thinking about a certain American pop star.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. They are steadily getting longer as a move into the story. I hope you are enjoying how everything's going so far. Please let me know what you think.**

**XOXO,**

**writersanonymous17**


End file.
